


Meditation

by dont_sit_under_the_apple_tree



Series: A6 shorts [1]
Category: Andromeda Six (Visual Novel)
Genre: M/M, Rope Bondage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-24
Updated: 2020-08-24
Packaged: 2021-03-06 14:14:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26080216
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dont_sit_under_the_apple_tree/pseuds/dont_sit_under_the_apple_tree
Summary: There's a serenity in the tying.
Relationships: Damon Reznor/Traveler
Series: A6 shorts [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1893421
Comments: 3
Kudos: 15





	Meditation

**Author's Note:**

> Unedited. Just had some thoughts I needed to get out.

There is silence throughout the ship, broken only by the gentle hum of a well-loved engine. Maybe you'd noticed the minute vibration that accompanied that sound the first time you'd stepped onto this ship, but like most things right now, it has become background noise. It doesn't matter, indicates no threat. At present, there is no danger on the Andromeda Six, and you are relaxed. 

_Calm._

_Quiet._

You pull the deep gold length of rope through the bite, appreciating the gentle material. The color is offset beautifully by the pale blue skin beneath it. He breathes in slowly, exhales slowly, deep and relaxed. 

_Calm._

_Quiet._

The reverse tension tightens the rope for you, and you slide your fingers beneath, both to check the tightness and to feel his skin. He is warm, his head tilts back, soft gold eyes smile up at you. He trusts you. It's nice, new. You smile back, slipping your fingers along the underside of the rope. 

"Good?" You ask softly. He nods, eyes closing briefly. 

"Good," He whispers back. Which is good. You like making him feel happy and safe. He doesn't need to know that - although he most certainly does - but it is true. You let out a sigh as you loop the rope around one more time. Simplicity tonight. Enough for the comforting pressure, enough to make his mind, and yours, light and airy. 

Enough to relax. 

Enough to be calm.

Enough to be quiet.

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted to write something saucy, but _every_ time I write anything with rope, I just get way too into my head. The rating is mostly because of the kink aspect. Figured I'd better be safe than sorry.
> 
> Anyway! I like ropes! Doing the tying and being tied are highly meditative experiences for me, and I needed more rep for non-sexual kink. I am working on something a little spicier involving Calderon, and time will tell if I get up the guts to post that ever.


End file.
